See You My First Love
by luhanesu
Summary: 'Ya, aku hanya bisa memandangnya seperti ini saja.'-Kyungsoo/"Mau coba dance?", tawar Jongin/"Jongin dia...pindah.", ucap baekhyun lirih/'Sampai jumpa lagi...My first love.'/Summary gagal/Kaisoo/GS/Genderswitch/Oneshoot/EXO.


Tittle: See You My First Love

Lenght: oneshoot

Genre: genderswitch, romance, little hurt

Rating: T

Main cast:

-Do kyungsoo (Girl)

-Kim Jongin (Boy)

Disclaimer: semua cast yang ada di ff ini adalah ciptaan tuhan, dan cerita ini adalah ciptaan saya. Kalo ada cerita dan tokoh yang sama berarti itu adalah takdir yang tak bisa di elakkan oleh manusia *ngomong apa?*

Hello, I'm Newbie here. Ada Orangkah?*tengok kanan kiri*

Karna ini ff pertama yang aku post disini, jadi maklumi aja kalo ceritanya agak pasaran gitu ya. Tapi ga pasaran amat lah *apasih?*

I'm Not a Plagiator

**Warning:**

'Genderswitch/GS/Kaisoo/Typo(s)/Istilah yang kurang tepat'

R&R Pleaseeeeee :-*

Check This Out 

'_Ya, aku hanya bisa memandangnya seperti ini saja_.'

Kubaringkan kepalaku yang terasa begitu berat setelah pelajaran Jo seonsaengnim berakhir. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali. Sekilas kulirik seseorang yang duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat pintu. Dia tertidur. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi tidurnya yang begitu damai. Tiba-tiba orang yang duduk disebelahku menepuk punggungku.

"Apa? Aku mengantuk.", jawabku sedikit lemas.

"Kau meliriknya lagi kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?", aku menegakkan kepalaku, menatap orang yang baru saja berkata absurd itu.

"Ya! Sudahlah jangan pura-pura tidak tahu begitu kyungie."

"Kau bicara apa baekkie? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Huft.", baekhyun, teman sebangku ku tampak menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yah nona Do, kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melirik ke arah ketua kelas, Seperti bukan dirimu saja. Kau menyukainya?", ucapnya panjang lebar, aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku ngantuk, jangan ganggu aku."

"Kyungieee~~~Ayolah katakan padaku? Eoh? Kalau kau tidak mau, aku katakan padanya kalau kau menyukai dia.", aku menegakkan kembali kepalaku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya baekkie~ah, kenapa kau bicara begitu? Lagipula dia punya banyak fans."

"Jadi kau juga fans nya?"

"Yaaak!", aku menjitak dahi baekhyun membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Benar juga. Jongin punya banyak fans yang cantik, kau tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Neh, Gomaweo baekhyun~ssi.", aku menyindirnya. Lalu segera berdiri untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, karena kelas kami sedang kosong.

"Eodiga?"

"Operasi plastik.", jawabku sedikit kesal mendengar temanku yang cerewet itu. ia lalu tertawa. Aku pergi meninggalkan kelas yang cukup ribut siang itu.

Setelah sampai diperpustakaan aku duduk dikursi yang sedikit tersembunyi dibalik rak-rak buku yang tinggi menjulang. Karna memang biasanya aku memang suka duduk disana saat ke perpustakaan. Aku membuka buku partitur yang berisi kumpulan-kumpulan not piano. Ya, aku memang suka bermain piano, aku juga memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan group orchestra disekolah. Baekhyun juga ikut bergabung disana, karna suaranya yang bagus, aku mengakuinya. Selain itu, orang yang aku lirik di kelas tadi, Jongin ada digroup dance. Terkadang kami menggunakan aula sebagai tempat latihan bersama anak dari club dance itu.

'_Jongin_', terkadang mengingat nama itu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukainya atau hanya mengaguminya. Yang jelas aku menyukai sosok nya yang berwibawa dan hangat sebagai ketua kelas dan sosok nya yang dingin saat sedang dance, bukankah itu berarti aku menyukainya? Setelah melamun selama hampir setengah jam, aku memasang earphone dikedua telingaku, melihat beberapa not yang music instrumennya sedang aku dengarkan saat ini lalu menggerakkan jari-jariku diatas meja seperti sedang menekan tuts piano. Ya, sepertinya aku sudah hampir bisa memainkan ini. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke aula, tempat kami latihan, tentu saja disana ada berbagai macam alat musik. Setelah sampai disana aku membuka pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. tapi aku bisa mendengar suara hentakan kaki dilantai, aku mengintip, ingin melihat siapa yang ada didalam. Jongin? Untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam melihatnya menari dengan lincah. Terkadang aku sering diam-diam melihatnya menari seperti ini, gerakannya yang lembut dan terkadang agresif membuatku terpesona. Lihat saja keringatnya yang mengalir di lehernya. Mungkin dia akan kehilangan cairan ditubuhnya, jadi, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, aku sering menaruh minuman bervitamin di lokernya. Kadang jika masakan yang aku buat dirumah berlebih, aku juga memberinya. Ini memang terlihat seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang fans, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak suka jika menganggap diriku sebagai fans, aku pikir aku berbeda dari mereka. Lagipula, Jongin tidak akan melirik ku, karna mungkin aku memang tidak cantik seperti yang dikatakan oleh baekhyun dan kepribadianku yang sedikit tertutup. Beberapa menit kemudian mata kami bertemu. Jongin menghentikan gerakannya. Aku menjadi salah tingkah karna sudah mengganggunya.

"Lanjutkan saja, aku mau kesana sebentar.", aku tersenyum kikuk sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung aula yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah piano, drum, beberapa kursi untuk pemain biola, dan sebagainya.

"Eoh.", Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kyungie, kau berdiri disana sejak tadi kan?", Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya membuatku menghentikan langkah kaki ku. Dia memanggilku kyungie? hanya baekhyun dan beberapa temanku yang pernah memanggilku begitu.

"N..neh?", aku tergagap.

"Bagaimana dance ku tadi? Apakah bagus?", aku mengangguk malu-malu, dia tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau latihan piano?"

"Neh Jonginnie."

"Mau coba dance?", tawar Jongin.

"Mwo? Ti..tidak usah, aku kesana dulu.", aku kaget mendengarnya. Apa dia sedang meledekku karna tubuhku yang kaku? Aku hanya acuh berjalan naik ke atas panggung, sepertinya Jongin mengikutiku dari belakang. Lalu aku duduk dikursi didepan piano itu, membuka lembaran-lembaran partitur yang aku bawa tadi. Ternyata benar, dia mengikutiku naik keatas panggung, lalu duduk disampingku.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku main piano.", ucapnya santai sambil menekan beberapa tuts sehingga terdengar nada-nada yang asal.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku lihat, permainan pianomu sangat bagus. Aku jadi ingin memainkannya.", aku hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul dipipiku.

"Aku tidak bisa mengajari orang lain."

"Kenapa? Kau pelit kyungie.", ucapnya sedikit manja. Aku tertawa karna mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu jonginnie."

"Kalau begitu mainkan sebuah lagu. Kalau bagus akan ku beri hadiah."

"Mwo?"

"Aku mohon, sekali ini saja.", ucapnya lagi. Mau tak mau aku harus memainkannya. Aku pikir sangat aneh jika jongin memohon padaku untuk memintaku memainkan piano. Lalu aku membuka partitur yang aku lihat diperpustakaan tadi. Dan memainkannya. Aku sedikit gugup karna yang aku rasakan Jongin sedang menatap ke arahku. Setelah selesai memainkannya, Jongin bertepuk tangan dia tersenyum.

"Daebak kyungie! hebat sekali...", aku hanya menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal. Kurasa ada yang aneh dengannya hari ini, atau hanya karna aku belum terlalu mengenalnya? Lalu dia turun dari panggung dan berlari kecil ketempat ia meletakkan tasnya disana. Jongin membawa sebuah kotak yang terlihat seperti sebuah kotak bekal dan dua botol minuman. Aku sepertinya tahu kotak itu.

"Ayo makan bersama.", ucap Jongin lagi. aku hanya bisa melongo, karna itu adalah bekal dan minuman yang aku taruh dilokernya tadi. Dia menyerahkan sebotol minuman vitamin itu, aku menerimanya dengan pasrah. Dia mulai membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Untung aku bawa dua sendok. Ayo makan.", aku mengangguk, lalu menyuap makanan yang aku buat sendiri itu. "enak kan?", tanya Jongin.

"N...neh. e..enak sekali.", aku menjawab dengan belepotan.

"Seseorang selalu meletakkan bekal dan minuman ini dilokerku akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya lumayan enak, aku juga tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk makan dikantin."

"Kenapa dia meletakkan ini dilokermu?", aku pura-pura bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin dia menyukaiku,,,? Aniya, semua fans ku tentu saja menyukaiku.", dia tertawa. Hatiku sakit mendengar itu. Tiba-tiba aku berdiri.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengerti dengan perasaannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.", aku segera berlari keluar meninggalkan buku partiturku dan Jongin yang mungkin sedang terheran-heran disana. Aku menyesali tindakanku, mungkin dia akan menyadari jika orang yang meletakkan bekal dan minuman itu adalah aku. Setelah sampai didekat kelas, aku berhenti. Aku memandangi botol minuman yang diberikan oleh jongin tadi. "Pabo ya.", ucapku lirih lalu membuangnya kedalam tong sampah. Aku mengatakan itu pada diriku sendiri. Aku segera duduk dikursiku lalu menempelkan dahiku ke meja tanpa menghiraukan baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa kyungie? Ya ya ya, bangunlah. Seonsaengnim sudah datang.", aku langsung menegakkan kepalaku. Aku melirik sekilas kursi jongin, dia belum masuk. Pelajaran sudah dimulai sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tapi jongin masih belum masuk. Apa aku sudah menyakiti hatinya? Aku melirik jam tanganku berkali-kali, Aku mulai gelisah, berharap pelajaran ini segera berakhir dan langsung pergi ke aula. Baekhyun hanya menatap ku heran. Setelah pelajaran selesai, aku langsung mengambil tas ku lalu berlari ke aula.

'_Dia tidak ada disini_?', aku masuk ke aula, tidak menemukan sosoknya disana. Aku naik kepanggung dan menemukan buku partiturku diatas kursi. Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu mengambil buku ku. Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas terjatuh dari dalam buku itu. aku memungutnya, lalu membuka lipatan-lipatan kertas itu. Ada beberapa kalimat yang tertulis disana.

'_Kyungie, ku harap kau sedang membaca surat ini. Aku minta maaf, mungkin aku sudah menyakiti hatimu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku tau, kau yang meletakkan bekal dan minuman itu diloker ku. Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali padamu. Masakanmu enak, permainan pianomu bagus, kau pintar dan juga...kau cantik. Kau mungkin tidak menyadari perasaanku selama ini, tapi aku menyadari perasaanmu. Sepertinya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, 'Aku juga menyukaimu.', tapi kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti karna hari ini aku_...

Tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka, baekhyun tengah berlari ke arahku, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kyungie, Jongin dia...", aku melanjutkan membaca surat tadi.

'..._karna hari ini aku pindah ke Jepang_...', perlahan air mata jatuh ke pipi ku.

"Jongin dia...pindah.", ucap baekhyun lirih setelah melihatku menangis terisak.

Tidak, aku mohon ini pasti tidak benar. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Seharusnya aku lebih berani sejak awal. Aku...aku terlambat menyatakan perasaanku yang sudah dia ketahui. Aku merasa bodoh saat ini, benar-benar bodoh. Baekhyun memelukku yang masih terisak. Aku melanjutkan membaca isi suratnya yang tinggal beberapa kalimat lagi.

'..._hari ini aku pindah ke Jepang. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud pergi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis sebaik dirimu lagi. Oh iya, aku mengambil selembar partitur yang kau mainkan tadi^^, aku akan mengingat hari ini. KJ_.'

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

'_Sampai jumpa lagi...My first love_.'

* * *

4 years later... 

"Bersiaplah, 10 menit lagi kalian akan tampil.", ucap salah seorang staff.

"Neh."

"Kyung-ah, aku gugup sekali, eottokae?", baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

"tenang saja, bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya?", jawabku santai, tapi sebenarnya aku juga sedikit gugup.

"Tapi kali ini berbeda kyung, biasanya kita hanya diundang untuk tampil di acara-acara sekolah dan universitas. Ini pertama kalinya kita akan tampil di event yang sebesar ini."

Sejak sebulan yang lalu kami resmi didebutkan oleh sebuah agency yang bernama 'KJ Entertaintment' anak perusahaan SM ent. Sebelum itu Aku dan baekhyun sudah menjadi trainee selama dua tahun dan kami didebutkan sebagai duo, baekhyun menyanyi dan aku bermain piano. Sampai saat ini kami baru merilis sebuah single yang cukup dikenal oleh masyarakat. Genre yang kami bawakan adalah lagu bernuansa ballad, karna sangat sesuai dengan warna suara baekhyun dan permainan pianoku. Sebelum resmi debut kami sering diundang mengisi acara disebuah sekolah ataupun universitas sebagai bintang tamu. Tapi baru kali ini kami diundang ke sebuah event musik tahunan seperti ini '_Seoul Ballad Festival 2014_'. Acara itu diadakan didalam sebuah gedung teater yang cukup besar bernuansa ala eropa. Sejauh yang aku lihat, kebanyakan penontonnya berpakain rapi, laki-laki menggunakan setelan jas, perempuan memakai dress one piece, karna acara ini cukup formal. Selain itu, banyak penyanyi rookie dalam negri maupun luar negri lainnya yang juga akan tampil diacara ini. Setelah menunggu sekitar delapan penyanyi yang sudah selesai tampil, sekarang adalah giliran kami untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Nah, sekarang saat nya. Kalian sudah siap 'anak-anak'? Berikan penampilan terbaik kalian. Arraseo?", ucap manjer kami sambil menepuk pelan bahu kami berdua dengan tangannya yang panjang.

"Neh oppa, aku sudah siap.", jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Jangan lupa dengan janjimu park chanyeol!", bisik baekhyun.

"Aku tahu baekkie. Makanya kau harus menyanyi dengan bagus nanti."

"Janji apa? Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?", tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"A...aniya, bukan apa-apa. Kajja kyungie.", chanyeol lebih tua dua tahun dari kami, tapi baekhyun lebih suka memanggil namanya saja. Baekhyun menarik tanganku keatas panggung. Lalu aku mulai memainkan pianoku dengan sepenuh hati, begitu pula dengan baekhyun yang suaranya mampu menghipnotis setiap penonton yang mendengarnya. Setelah selesai, kami berdua cukup merasa puas dengan penampilan kami tadi. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang cukup keras, bahkan ada beberapa penonton yang berdiri dari kursinya sambil bertepuk tangan. Setelah itu kami pergi ke belakang panggung, chanyeol oppa, manajer kami sudah bersiap dengan pelukannya untuk kami berdua.

"Waaaahhh, kerja bagus 'anak-anak'.", lalu ia tertawa. Aku segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah, kyung, ada seseorang yang menitipkan bunga ini untukmu.", Chanyeol menyerahkan se buket bunga mawar padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan ekspresi O_O.

"Uwaaaa, uri kyungie sudah punya fans.", ucap baekhyun gemas. Aku menghirup wangi bunga tersebut, tunggu, ada sebuah kartu yang terselip didalamnya. Aku membuka lipatan kartu itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada didalamnya.

_ 'KJ_'

Siapa itu 'KJ'? apa dia orang yang aku kenal? KJ bukankah nama agency ku? Bisa saja ini dari orang diperusahaanku bukan? Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan ini. Yang jadi permasalahan adalah sejak kapan baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak ada disini lagi? o_o. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kursi penonton dan duduk disana untuk melihat penampilan dari penyanyi yang lain. Aku sedikit merasa tak nyaman, bukan merasa 'GeEr' atau apa, tapi aku bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapku dari belakang, aku berusaha untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya, mataku tetap fokus ke arah panggung. Setelah beberapa jam menyaksikan penampilan yang sangat membuatku takjub itu, tiba-tiba semua lampu mati, aku merasa sedikit takut karna tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tapi sesaat kemudian, sebuah cahaya muncul dari panggung, memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki yang muncul dari belakang panggung, penampilannya cukup misterius karna dia menggunakan sebuah topeng diwajahnya, sedangkan pakaiannya menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana dasar hitam yang begitu pas dipakaikan ditubuh tegap laki-laki itu. dia berjalan kearah piano lalu mulai memainkan sebuah nada-nada yang sepertinya pernah aku mainkan dulu. '_Kiss the Rain_', Ya, itu adalah sebuah instrumen yang diciptakan oleh yiruma sunbaenim. Saat SMA dulu aku sering memainkannya dan...aku pernah memainkannya untuk cinta pertamaku yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa kulupakan itu. Oh tuhan, kenapa laki-laki itu memainkan lagu itu? lagu yang membuatku mengingat-ingat penyesalanku lagi. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, permainan piano nya sangat mengagumkan. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menikmati setiap nada yang dikeluarkan dari benda diatas panggung itu. bahkan setelah ia selesai memainkan lagu itu, aku masih terdiam. Tapi samar-samar aku mendengar penonton yang ada didepanku berkata dengan orang yang ada disebelahnya.

'_Apakah dia adalah pemilik KJ Ent yang sebenarnya_?'

'_Aku juga pernah mendengar kabar itu_.'

'_Tapi kenapa disembunyikan begitu? Aneh sekali_'

'_Banyak yang bilang wajahnya sangat tampan, dia juga pernah belajar di jepang dan paris_.'

'_Wah, hebat sekali_...'

Setelah selesai, aku, baekhyun dan chanyeol oppa segera kembali ke kantor, karna chanyeol oppa bilang akan ada rapat besar-besaran.

"Oppa, apa benar presdir Kim akan menyerahkan jabatannya pada anaknya?", tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi.

"Benar, presdir muda itu baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya diparis."

"Presdir muda?"

"Ung, tadi dia juga tampil membawakan 'Kiss the Rain' nya Yiruma.", aku hanya memejamkan mata karna merasa sedikit mengantuk. Tapi tentu saja aku tak melewatkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau sudah pernah melihatnya? Apa dia tampan?", tanya baekhyun lagi.

"Ehem.", Chanyeol mendehem mungkin menyindir baekhyun. "Aku lebih tampan darinya baekkie.", baekhyun hanya mengejek manajer nya itu.

Setelah sampai di kantor KJ ent, baekhyun segera membangunkanku. Aku meminta izin pada chanyeol oppa untuk tidur sebentar diruang rekaman, karna disana ada sofa.

"Oppa, aku mau tidur di studio rekaman sebentar. Bolehkan? Aku sangat mengantuk oppa.", ucapku memelas. Jujur saja, tadi malam aku dan baekhyun berlatih hingga jam 3 subuh. Chanyeol oppa sepertinya tidak tega melihatku.

"Pergilah tidur. 15 menit lagi akan ku bangunkan. Kau tahu, kita semua harus datang saat rapat nanti."

"Neh neh...", aku pergi keruang rekaman yang ada dilantai empat itu. lalu terlelap disana.

'_Kyung? Kyungie? ireona, palli ireona_...', aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengguncang tubuhku. Mataku terbuka, mendapati sosok laki-laki setinggi tiang listrik itu.

"Eoh...Chanyeol oppa? Aku masih ngantuk...", aku kembali memjamkan mataku.

"Ya ya ya...kau sudah tidur selama 20 menit, semua orang sudah berada diruang rapat. Cepatlah. Sisir rambutmu dulu.", chanyeol menarik tanganku membuatku bangun sepenuhnya. Dengan malas aku mengambil sisir dari tangannya dan segera menyisir rambutku. Lalu kami bergegas pergi ke ruang rapat yang ada dilantai enam. Aku berdiri dibelakang chanyeol saat dia membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas seperti aula itu. aku membungkuk dan menyembunyikan badanku dibelakang chanyeol, aku sedikit malu karna terlambat wajahku juga kusut seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Aku segera duduk disebelah baekhyun yang tertawa melihat wajahku. Diruangan itu sudah berkumpul semua artis dan penyanyi yang bernaung dibawah agency ini, dan juga ada beberapa staff serta manajer-manajer yang mengatur setiap artis dan penyanyi yang ada disini. diujung meja sana sudah ada seorang pria paruh baya yang aku kenal sebagai presdir kim, dia mulai mengucapkan beberapa patah kata karna sebentar lagi ia akan menyerahkan jabatan kepada anaknya, karna masalah kesehatan. Setelah beberapa saat, presdir kim menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Kemudian pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki muda yang cukup tampan. Ia lalu membungkukan badannya lalu berjalan ke arah presdir kim duduk. Baekhyun menepuk bahu ku berkali-kali, jujur aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan apa isi rapat ini. Aku mulai terganggu dengan baekhyun. Dia lalu berbisik.

"Kyung, bukankah dia...", setelah itu presdir kim memperkenalkan anaknya.

"Dia adalah anakku yang akan menggantikanku mengurus perusahaan ini, Jongin perkenalkan dirimu.", aku tertegun mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh presdir kim tadi '_Jongin_'. Lalu aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke pria yang berdiri disamping presdir kim.

'_Tes_', setetes air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya. Dia, benarkah dia adalah Jongin? Kenapa bisa? Baekhyun menatapku cemas.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Mulai hari ini aku akan menggantikan ayaku untuk mengurus perusahaan ini, mohon bantuannya.", dia membungkukan kepalanya lagi. setelah itu aku mendengar beberapa orang membalas perkenalannya dan berteriak histeris '_kyaaaa, tampan sekali_'.

Aku tak melepaskan pandanganku darinya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiranku. Dia sepertinya bukan jongin yang dulu lagi, ekspresinya begitu dingin, tidak sama seperti dulu ketika dia menjadi ketua kelas, orangnya begitu hangat. Dia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiranku disini? ya, kuharap dia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Aku juga berharap dia tidak ingat denganku lagi. Chanyeol melihat kearah ku dengan ekspresi 'ada-apa' nya. baekhyun hanya mengelus kepalaku yang kini sudah kutundukan. Aku tak berani melihatnya lagi, itu hanya akan membuat ku menangis. Setelah rapat itu berakhir, aku segera berlari keluar menuju rooftop tanpa mengindahkan panggilan chanyeol dan baekhyun. Aku menangis disana. Mereka berdua lalu menyusulku keatas dan membujukku untuk pulang. Dan sepertinya baekhyun telah memberitahukan tentang hal ini kepada chanyeol.

* * *

Author POV

Keesokan harinya, kyungsoo tengah bersiap-siap di apartemen nya karna chanyeol akan segera menjemputnya dan juga baekhyun, untuk pergi ke kantor. Padahal ini baru jam 6 pagi, biasanya mereka akan pergi ke kantor jam 8. Kyungsoo merutuki kantung matanya, dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil chanyeol datang, didalam sudah ada baekhyun yang matanya setengah terpejam.

"Selamat pagi kyungie.", ucap baekhyun lesu.

"Oppa, kenapa menjemput kami sepagi ini? Biasanya kan kami berangkat jam 8?", rutuk kyungsoo.

"Kita dalam masalah besar kyungie. presdir baru itu sepertinya akan mengubah peraturan diperusahaan secara besar-besaran, contohnya saja seperti ini, kita harus sudah berada disana jam setengah tujuh pagi. Ini gilaaa!", chanyeol tak kalah kesalnya.

"Bagaimana kalau terlambat?", tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"Terlambat satu jam akan dihukum membersihkan semua ruangan perusahaan, terlambat dua jam kau akan diskors selama tiga bulan, terlambat tiga jam, kau dikeluarkan dari perusahaan. Mengerikannnn."

"Kenapa kau cemas begitu oppa? Bukankah itu berlaku untuk kami?"

"Ya ya ya...tanpa terkecuali manajer dan staff."

"Jinjja?"

Setelah itu mereka sampai dikantor jam 06:25 dan segera bergegas menuju ruang rapat. Disana sudah ada beberapa artis dan manajer nya. kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang duduk di ujung sana sambil memeriksa beberapa berkas dibantu oleh asisten nya. Dia menghela nafas lega, mungkin sebaiknya dia berpura-pura tidak pernah mengenal jongin sebelumnya. Rapat kali ini dimulai. Semua manajer diminta untuk memperkenalkan diri dan juga artis yang ditanganinya. Tibalah saat nya chanyeol memperkenalkan diri dan kedua penyanyi rookie yang ditanganinya,

"Annyeonghasimika, Park chanyeol imnida. Aku bertugas sebagai manajer dari baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Mereka debut sejak sebulan yang lalu, baekhyun sebagai penyanyi dan kyungsoo sebagai pianistnya, genre lagu mereka sendiri adalah lagu ballad. Jadi, mohon bantuannya.", chanyeol membungkuk hormat ke arah Jongin. Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia menatap sekilas orang yang bernama kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah chanyeol itu. kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani melihat Jongin. Lalu jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah chanyeol sambil mengangguk.

"Selanjutnya.", ucap Jongin dingin. Ekspresinya seperti tak menunjukkan keingintahuan yang lebih terhadap orang yang pernah ia kenal dulunya.

Rapat itu berakhir dengan umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari beberapa mulut orang yang hadir. Pasalnya, Jongin, sang presdir baru telah mengganti dan menambah beberapa peraturan yang cukup berat dan sulit untuk dilakukan. Seperti, mereka harus ke kantor setiap harinya sebelum jam 06:30 dan pulang jam 22:30, jika terlambat, akan ada hukuman seperti yang di katakan oleh chanyeol tadi. Selain itu mereka hanya diperbolehkan keluar saat jam istirahat selama 15 menit, kalau terlambat tentu saja akan ada hukuman yang akan menanti mereka. Lalu jika ada kepentingan yang sangat mendesak, mereka harus minta izin secara langsung kepada presdir. Dan ada satu peraturan lain yang mungkin sering diberlakukan bagi para artis yang bernaung pada setiap agency lain, yaitu, mereka tidak boleh pacaran, alasannya karna akan mengganggu kegiatan sang idol dan membuat popularitas nya berkurang.

"Heol, Jongin sudah berubah 180º, kenapa dia bisa jadi orang yang menyebalkan seperti itu? kenapa tidak dia suruh saja kita untuk tidur dikantor selamanya?", baekhyun mengomel. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil mengutak-atik piano yang berada di studio rekaman yang disediakan untuk mereka itu. baekhyun melirik kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan smirk nya. tiba-tiba baekhyun berdiri dari sofa lalu membungkukkan badannya ke arah pintu yang ada dibelakang kyungsoo.

"Ah, annyeonghasimika presdir Jongin.", kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu. Tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun berdiri disana.

"Hahahahaha...", baekhyun tertawa cukup keras. "Kena kau kyungsoo.", kyungsoo hanya bisa speechless karna dikerjai oleh sahabatnya itu. dia bermaksud ingin mencubit pipi baekhyun, karna itu memang kebiasaan kyungsoo jika sedang dijahili oleh baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha kabur dan segera berlari keluar tapi tiba-tiba.

'_Bugggkkkk_', baekhyun menabrak chanyeol membuat mereka hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh, mereka jatuh dengan posisi chanyeol dibawah dan baekhyun diatas dengan wajah saling berhadapan membuat jantung keduanya berdetak begitu cepat, ditambah lagi pipi baekhyun yang menjadi merah karna menahan malu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Sebenarnya kyungsoo tahu kalau mereka berdua saling menyukai, tapi dia hanya pura-pura cuek saja. Mereka berdua lalu segera memisahkan diri. Chanyeol berusaha agar tak terlalu menunjukkan perasaannya pada baekhyun jika ada orang lain didekat mereka.

"YAAA! Berlarian seperti anak-anak, apa kalian anak kecil, huh?"

"Baekhyun yang memulainya oppa.", kyungsoo mengadu.

"Kau kan juga suka memanggil kami anak-anak, chanyeol oppa? '_wah, kerja bagus anak-anak_.', baekhyun meniru gaya bicara chanyeol, sepertinya itu memang hobi baekhyun, meniru ucapan orang lain lengkap dengan gaya bicaranya. Membuat mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian mulai berlatih. Siapa tau presdir kim jongin akan datang MELIHAT kalian.", chanyeol memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata 'melihat', lalu ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah kyungsoo. Membuat yeoja itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Malamnya, kyungsoo pergi ke tempat favorite nya, rooftop. Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi mempelajari not not balok untuk lagu baru mereka, karna baekhyun sangat berisik, dia terus-terusan mengajak kyungsoo mengobrol. Kyungsoo duduk disebuah kursi kayu lalu menatap lurus ke arah langit, melihat bintang-bintang yang entah berapa banyaknya. Kyungsoo tak menyadari pintu yang terbuka karna dia mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone nya. Orang yang baru saja membuka pintu rooftop itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat menatap punggung kyungsoo, lalu ia bermaksud untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Kyungsoo menyadari pintu yang ada dibelakangnya bergerak tertutup.

"Siapa?", kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan bermaksud untuk membuka pintu itu. Dia melihat orang tadi berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga.

"Jongin?", Kyungsoo memanggil orang itu, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mendekati jongin.

"S..sudah lama tak bertemu...bagaimana kabar-", Jongin tiba-tiba berbalik ke arah kyungsoo, membuat yeoja itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Kyungsoo menatap wajah yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat itu, tapi dia merasa sedikit kaget melihat ekspresi datar yang ditunjukan oleh namja itu.

"Berpura-puralah tidak mengenalku disini.", ucap jongin lirih. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan dingin dari Jongin, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Hatinya terasa begitu ngilu melihat perubahan Jongin. Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada kyungsoo? "Kau pasti tidak menyangka aku seperti ini kan? Jadi, sebaiknya lupakan saja kalau kita pernah mengenal sebelumnya.", Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sudah terduduk di tangga itu. Dia menangis terisak.

Sejak saat itu, kyungsoo menjadi murung, dia tidak banyak bicara. Membuat baekhyun dan chanyeol khawatir. Tadi pagi kyungsoo berpapasan dengan Jongin di lobi, kyungsoo berusaha untuk menyapanya, tapi jongin hanya berlalu, menganggap kyungsoo tak ada. Benar-benar menyedihkan, pikir nya.

"Oh ya, nanti malam ada pesta penyambutan Presdir kim disini. Kau pergi kan kyungie?", tanya baekhyun pada temannya yang terlihat tak bersemangat itu. kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang duluan Baek."

"Oh ayolah, kita bersenang-senang hari ini, eoh? Kau tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya kyung. Aku yakin Jongin seperti itu, pasti ada alasannya."

"Tapi baekkie, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Kalau kau mau ikut, pergi saja. Aku tidak apa.", kyungsoo berusaha menolak.

"Aku tak mau pergi kalau kau tidak ikut.", baekhyun ngotot, chanyeol lalu datang.

"Ya ya ya, mana bisa begitu? Kalian harus datang nanti, kalau tidak mau kena marah asisten presdir.", baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Benar kyung, kita harus pergi. Apa jadinya kalau aku pergi sendiri tanpamu?", kyungsoo hanya bisa diam.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, pesta penyambutan Presdir baru, Kim jongin. Pesta itu terkesan sangat formal, beberapa artis yang datang tengah asik berbincang. Kyungsoo meminta izin pada baekhyun untuk pergi ke toilet. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Tapi setelah dari toilet, kyungsoo tidak langsung kembali ke ruangan diadakannya pesta itu. Dia memilih pergi ke studio rekamannya dan tempatnya berlatih. Disana, kyungsoo duduk dikursi didekat pianonya. Dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tas, kemudian membacanya. Itu adalah surat yang ditulis oleh Jongin saat dia akan pergi ke jepang.

'_Kyungie, ku harap kau sedang membaca surat ini. Aku minta maaf, mungkin aku sudah menyakiti hatimu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku tau, kau yang meletakkan bekal dan minuman itu diloker ku. Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali padamu. Masakanmu enak, permainan pianomu bagus, kau pintar dan juga...kau cantik. Kau mungkin tidak menyadari perasaanku selama ini, tapi aku menyadari perasaanmu. Sepertinya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, 'Aku juga menyukaimu.', tapi kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti karna hari ini aku pindah ke Jepang_. _Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud pergi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis sebaik dirimu lagi. Oh iya, aku mengambil selembar partitur yang kau mainkan tadi^^, aku akan mengingat hari ini. KJ _'

"K...KJ?", kyungsoo teringat dengan karangan bunga yang ia dapatkan setelah selesai tampil diacara waktu itu. 'KJ? Kim Jongin?', kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Tapi ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bisa jadi itu dari presdir lama yang bernama Kim Jaejoong? Kyungsoo menekan tuts piano secara asal, menghasilkan nada sumbang. Lalu tanpa sadar ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang sudah lama tak ia mainkan itu. terkadang ia melupakan beberapa not dan mengulanginya dari awal lagi. kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi memainkan 'Kiss the Rain' sejak saat itu. hatinya akan berubah menjadi sakit saat mendengar nada demi nada nya. "Ah, salah lagi.", kyungsoo merasa sedikit frustasi mengingat bagaimana nada selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari belakang kyungsoo, ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas kesamping bahu kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dan mengambil kertas itu tanpa melihat siapa orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia melihat kertas yang berisi not balok, diatas nya tertulis '**Kiss the Rain**', kyungsoo begitu mengenal tulisan itu, ya itu adalah tulisannya, kertas itu adalah kertas partitur miliknya yang diambil oleh Jongin saat ia akan ke jepang. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya melihat orang yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

"J..Jonginnie?", ucap kyungsoo tersendat-sendat. Jongin berusaha menahan senyumnya mendengar kyungsoo yang selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. dia begitu merindukannya, merindukan panggilan itu, merindukan wajah manis itu.

"Kau tidak pernah memainkannya lagi, karna aku mengambil partiturmu?", kyungsoo terkejut, bukankah jongin menyuruhnya untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalnya? Tapi sekarang dia malah membicarakan masa lalu. Kyungsoo segera berdiri, dia ingin pergi saat ini juga dari sini. Tapi tangan jongin menahannya. kyungsoo sedikit gemetar karna menahan tangisnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah keterlaluan terhadapmu. Aku hanya ingin mengujimu kyungie."

"Apa maksudmu?", kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca."

"Aku hanya ingin mengujimu, apakah perasaanmu masih sama terhadapku."

"A..aku tidak mengerti.", Jongin tersenyum, dia melepaskan tangannya dilengan kyungsoo dan beralih memegangi kedua bahunya.

"Kau tahu ? appa menyuruhku untuk bersekolah diluar negri, menggantikannya diperusahaan. Aku menerimanya dengan syarat, appa harus memantaumu dan memintamu untuk bergabung disini. Jadi, aku bisa bernafas lega disana... Setelah kita tak bertemu selama lebih dari empat tahun, apa kau masih menyukaiku? Aku tahu, perasaanmu terhadapku tak akan berubah. Begitu juga denganku. Sampai sekarang aku masih menyukaimu, ani, aku mencintaimu kyung.", ucap Jongin panjang lebar. Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata di pipinya yang sudah merona itu. Dia langsung memeluk Jongin yang sekarang sudah membeku.

"Saat kita makan bekal bersama, aku juga mengujimu saat itu. aku pernah memergokimu sedang menaruh bekal dilokerku.", kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat betapa bodoh nya ia saat itu, menunjukkan perasaannya secara tidak langsung. "Jadilah kekasihku, jika kau tidak keberatan aku akan menjagamu selamanya.", ucap Jongin sedikit gombal. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah jongin yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh. Ia mengecup pelan pipi Jongin lalu mengangguk.

Mereka berdua kembali ke tempat diadakannya pesta tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Jongin berjalan menuju MC dan merebut microphone dari tangan MC tersebut. Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya saling bertukar pandang.

"Tes...tes...tes.", Jongin mengetes microphone itu lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian semua agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Mulai hari ini larangan berpacaran dicabut...", terdengar teriakan dari beberapa orang termasuk baekhyun dan chanyeol yang tampak bahagia. Jongin kembali melanjutkan pengumuman mendadaknya.

"...Mulai hari ini larangan berpacaran dicabut hanya untuk aku dan do kyungsoo. Terima kasih.", semua yang ada disana terdiam mendengar pengumuman dari presdir mereka yang seenaknya itu, termasuk kyungsoo. Lalu Jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo keluar meninggalkan pesta yang diadakan khusus untuknya tersebut.

"Curaangggg, presdir kim dan kyungsoo berpacaran!", teriak MC itu.

.

.

.

The End

Akhirnya selesai jugaaakkk...

maap ya kalo kurang memuasakan *Kneeling down didepan kaisoo*

Kalo berkenan Review yaaaa?

Pleaseeeee :-*


End file.
